Overleg sjabloon:Chinatown/agenda
Verjaardag van de Communistische Partij van China 1 juli...... --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:45 (UTC) :Gelukkig kan ik op 17 december vieren dat we al 20 jaar lang van het onderdrukkende communisme verlost zijn! :D --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:45 (UTC) ::JEEEEEEUH! :D Zullen we Chinatown dwarsbomen om ons feest naar 31 juni te verplaatsen? lol, dat is gemeen. sep 29, 2009 18:46 (UTC) :::Het communisme, een extremisme, dat is pas gemeen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 18:47 (UTC) ::::Sorry hoor, Bucu. Ik wil het feestje voor je niet verstoren met het 20 jarig bestaan van en Non-Communistische Roemenië. Maar a.s. donderdag bestaat de Volksrepubliek China 60 jaar ;) En ik ben er trots op :D sep 29, 2009 18:53 (UTC) Eh, Cléo... ben je trots op de Culturele Revolutie, de verovering van Tibet, het martelen van Tibetanen en Moslims. Met alle respect, China is een mooi land, leuke mensen, maar er gebeurd nog van alles wat niet door de beugel kan! Het communisme is één van die dingen. :) :En communisme in China is ook lekker geregeld: je kunt allemaal stemmen, alleen slechts op één partij, de Communistische Partij. Als een verkiezingskandidaat niet dezelfde standpunten heeft als de regering mag hij of zij niet aan de verkiezingen meedoen. Daar zou ik nou niet meteen trots op zijn mijn kleine gele makker. ;) Dr. Magnus sep 30, 2009 05:35 (UTC) Martelen van moslims? Dat wist ik amper ... sep 30, 2009 11:38 (UTC) :Ja Tahr, ook moslims... De Oeigoeren. Ze kwamen begin dit jaar in opstand. De optand werd bloedig neergeslagen en de opstandelingen gemarteld. Honderden doden vielen er. De Oeigoeren zijn Islamitisch. Dr. Magnus sep 30, 2009 11:40 (UTC) :Ah, de Oeigoeren.. ik heb gehoord dat ze in opstand kwamen maar wie en wat ze precies waren wist ik niet :P China kan idd wel erg wreed zijn.. maar hun vuurwerk is zo leuk! sep 30, 2009 11:45 (UTC) Dat is nieuw voor je, of niet Tahr? Iedereen weet dat de Tibetanen onderdrukt worden, maar de Oeigoeren zijn minder bekend. Ook hun cultuur wordt onderdrukt, hun geloof en cultuur zien de Chinese autoriteiten liever niet. En ook hun land werd door Mao in de jaren '40 en '50 veroverd, net als Tibet. Ikzelf wordt er erg treurig van. China is er nog lang niet. :PS: Het vuurwerk is inderdaad leuk! Dr. Magnus sep 30, 2009 11:48 (UTC) :Van Tibet weet ik al, het is erg jammer. De Chinezen zien het als een regio, maar ik vind dat China toch, net als alle andere landen, alle culturen moet accepteren en respecteren. China is er inderdaad nog niet, maar China is niet een en al slechtheid hoor ;) sep 30, 2009 12:00 (UTC) Ik vind het toch vreemd de oprichting van de Volksrepubliek China te "vieren"... herdenk liever. Mao Zedong heeft meer mensen laten vermoorden dan Hitler en deed zelfs voor Stalin niet onder. De Volksrepubliek China is gesticht over vele lijken. Wanneer China dat inziet, en niet verschrikkelijk uitbundig viert uit respect voor de doden, tja, dan kan ik er inkomen dat ze blij zijn dat ze een land hebben. Maar we vieren de Holocaust toch ook niet? De Culturele Revolutie is feitelijk geen verschil - evengoed de moord op miljoenen en uitroeiing van culturen. Dr. Magnus sep 30, 2009 12:05 (UTC) Het communisme is gebaseerd op geweld en onderdrukking, dat is het hele probleem juist. Ik snap dat je patriottisch kunt zijn, dat ben ik ook, maar om eerlijk te zijn, als je weet wat het communisme gedaan heeft, snap ik niet hoe je trots op het communisme kunt zijn: tenzij je bent geïndoctrineerd en/of voluit profiteert van andere mensen, de arme bevolking. En ja, de minderheden worden onderdrukt. Maar ook de normale bevolking. Schending mensenrechten, geen vrijheid van meningsuiting - censuur? Babymeisjes die letterlijk wegrotten in tehuizen vanwege het éénkindbeleid (dat had er nooit kunnen komen in een rechtvaardige democratie). Geen scheiding van de drie machten, de rode ratten doen gewoon wat ze willen. Waarom zijn de communisten zo glorieus? Omdat je daar op de basisschool leert om een trotse Rode te zijn. Maar zodra je kritiek hebt, wordt je leven een hel. Helaas voor China zullen ze er alleen vanaf kunnen komen met een bloedige revolutie, net zoals Roemenië... en dan nog zien af te komen van de ex-communisten en de geheime politie. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 15:05 (UTC) :Nu we het toch over belachelijke dingen hebben.. vergeef me Cleo, maar de regel dat je maar 1 baby mag hebben is complete onzin.. Als er teveel mensen in China wonen, dan los je dat op door mensen een huisje te geven in een van die dunbevolkte gebieden, zoals Australie, of de tropische landen. Maar dan gooi je geen babys in de rivier.. sep 30, 2009 15:11 (UTC) ::Ik weet wat er gebeurt in China, maar jongens het is maar een tabel met Chinese feestdagen. En ik weet dat je maar één kind mag hebben in China, maar wat kan je dan doen in een land met 1,3 miljard inwoners? Maar bekijk het eens positief in plaats van negatief: Onder leiding van de Communistische Partij van China, is het wel de derde economie van de wereld. Maar ik ben het wel met jullie eens dat culturele gebeurtenissen door de Culturele Revolutie verdwenen zijn. En dat vond ik wel jammer :( Maar we houden hier over op. Want deze overlegpagina is niet gemaakt om hier af te reageren. sep 30, 2009 16:47 (UTC) Cléo, ik ben de eerste om te erkennen dat Mao Zedong van een derde wereldland een tweede wereldland heeft gemaakt. De levensverwachting schoot omhoog van nog geen 40 jaar naar 60 jaar in slechts tien jaar tijd en stijgt nog altijd. De Volksrepubliek China, en zelfs het Communisme, hebben ook veel positieve dingen met zich mee gebracht. Van mij mag je daar best trots op zijn, maar: China is er nog niet! Er is nog een lange weg te gaan, al heeft de Volksrepubliek China wel verbetering voor de Chinezen gebracht. Dus: gefeliciteerd. 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 14:09 (UTC) :Misschien in het geval van China, maar in Oost-Europa zijn die eerste wereldlanden tweede wereldlanden geworden. Maar volgens mij is er altijd angst onder een zeker deel van de bevolking onder het communisme, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel - communisme is onderdrukkend. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 15:32 (UTC) Nee, veel vrijheid is er niet nee. Maar liever 80 jaar worden en een goed leven leiden onder een strenge overheid, dan op je 39e al bejaard zijn, en je leven niet zeker zijn in een land dat door krijgsheren en burgeroorlogen uiteen wordt gedreven, of niet dan? Mao Zedong was een enorme klootzak, maar hij bracht wél een stijging van de welvaart en volksgezondheid met zich mee die onder zijn opvolgers alleen nog maar zou toenemen. Zoals Cruyff zou zeggen: "Elk nadeel hep z'n voordeel!" 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 16:15 (UTC) :Je zegt het zelf al half... ik wil geen 80 jaar worden terwijl je gedurende je hele leven het gevoel hebt gehad dat je achtervolgd werd, in angst geleefd hebt en met de staat als vijand (ten minste, als je politiek, religieus of etnisch anders gezind was). En wat betekent rijkdom... maar een kleine groep wordt ontzettend rijk, een overgroot deel blijft arm. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 16:30 (UTC)